VeggieTales Racing! 3D
'VeggieTales Racing! 3D '''is a 3DS port of the ''VeggieTales Racing! ''games. It includes returning tracks from the previous 2 installments and only limited new tracks. ''Mario Kart 8-elements are evident within gameplay. Playable Characters There are a total of 20 playable characters in the game. 12 are available from the start while the other 8 must be unlocked. Unlocked * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Laura Carrot * Petunia Rhubarb * Madame Blueberry Unlockable * LarryBoy * Scooter Carrot * Jean Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Frankencelery * Scallion #1 * Buzz-Saw Louie * Minnesota Cuke Courses QWERTY Cup * Junior's Room and More from "Where's God When I'm Scared?" (God Is Bigger) * Larry's Lagoon from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?" (The Forgiveness Song) * USS Applepies from "Are You My Neighbor?" (I Can Be Your Friend) * Nezzer Chocolate Factory from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" (Good Morning, George) Plunger Cup * Israel from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" (Big Things Too) * Nezzer Toy Factory from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (Oh Santa!) * The Water Tower from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" (Larry-Boy!) * Jericho from "Josh and the Big Wall" (Keep Walking) Monster Cup * Stuff Mart from "Madame Blueberry" (Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart) * Bumblyburg Town Square from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" (The Rumor Weed Song) * King George's Castle from "King George and the Ducky" (I Love My Duck) * King Xerxes' Castle from "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" (Haman's Song) Counter Cup * Viking Village from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (We're Vikings) * London from "The Star of Christmas" (Our Big Break) * Dodgeball City from "The Ballad of Little Joe" (Oh Little Joe) * Autotainment from "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" (Erie Canal) Bean Cup * Nezzer Egg Factory from "An Easter Carol" (The Factory) * Snoodleburg from "A Snoodle's Tale" (Sport Utility Vehicle) * The Sumo Ring from "Sumo of the Opera" (Wrestlers of Japan) * Kingdom of Scone from "Duke and the Great Pie War" (Ballad of the Pie War) Fib Cup * The Catacombs from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" (Minnesota Cuke Theme Song) * The Land of Woah from "Lord of the Beans" (This Bean) * Doyle's from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" (Call On Us) * The Larry Cave from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" (Rock On, LarryBoy) Rumor Cup * Mideanite Camp from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" (Fanfare of Horns and Flashlights) * The Painted Desert from "Moe and the Big Exit" (Oh Lone Stranger) * The Land of Ha's from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" (With a Ha, Ha, Ha) * Mississippi River from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" (Happy River) Ark Cup * Ur from "Abe and the Amazing Promise" (We Love It In Ur) * Kuman Inn from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" (Arise and Shine) * Crisper County from "Saint Nicholas" (Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas) * Gelato's Workshop from "Pistachio" (Listen Little Children) Amiibo The same Amiibo that were compatible in the previous title are compatible once again, as well as some new ones. * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Pa Grape * Jean Claude and Philippe * LarryBoy * Thingamabob * Scooter Carrot * Minnesota Cuke * QWERTY * Frankencelery * Scallion #1 * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Rosalina and Luma * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Waluigi * Daisy * Link * Zelda * Toon Link * Ganandorf * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Yarn Yoshi * Fox * Falco * Captain Falcon * Olimar * Villager * Isabelle * Little Mac * Ike * Marth * Pac-Man * Sonic * Mega Man Additional Music There are 30 songs available from the beginning, while the other 54 must be unlocked via Amiibo or in-game tasks. There are 84 songs in total. Unlocked Songs * The Water Buffalo Song from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" * We Are the Grapes of Wrath from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?" * Love My Neighbor from "Are You My Neighbor?" * Stand! from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" * Love My Lips from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from "Very Silly Songs" * Promised Land from "Josh and the Big Wall" * I'm So Blue from "Madame Blueberry" * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from "The End of Silliness?" * The Selfishness Song from "King George and the Ducky" * Look Olaf! from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" * Message From the Lord from "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" * Belly Button from "The Ballad of Little Joe" * The Blues With Larry from "Duke and the Great Pie War" * Pizza Angel from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" * The Great I Am from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" * Monkey from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" * Yo Ho Hero from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" * Donuts for Benny from "Saint Nicholas" * You and You Alone from "Pistachio" * 110 Percent from "It's a Meaningful Life" * Right Where I Belong from "Princess and the Popstar" * The Audition Song from "Twas the Night Before Easter" * Ham I Am from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" * The League of Incredible Vegetables from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" * Solid Stuff from "The Little House That Stood" * Enough to Share from "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" * Together from "Celery Night Fever" * Show You Love from "Beauty and the Beet" * My Golden Egg from "Noah's Ark" Unlockable Songs # Dance of the Cucumber from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" # I Wonder from "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" # The Lord Has Given from "Josh and the Big Wall" # Astonishing Wigs from "Princess and the Popstar" # What Can A Baby Do? from "Duke and the Great Pie War" # I Want To Dance from "A Snoodle's Tale" # Share of Friends from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" # The New and Improved Bunny Song from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" # His Cheeseburger from "Madame Blueberry" # The Thankfulness Song from "Madame Blueberry" # I Can Love from "Saint Nicholas" # Boids from "An Easter Carol" # Hopperana from "Twas the Night Before Easter" # Rumor Weed Introduction from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" # Supper Hero from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" # Kilts and Stilts from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" # Minnesota Cuke Overture from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" # What We Have Learned from "Where's God When I'm Scared?" # Larry Learns to Listen from "Larry Learns to Listen" # Oh No! from "Where's God When I'm Scared?" # Rainbow Run from Super Mario 3D World # Luigi's Mansion Series Medley from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Peach Ice Garden from Mario Super Sluggers # Bowser's Castle from Super Mario Odyssey # Bonus Bonanza! from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker # Yoshi's Island from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Stonecarving City from Wario Land: Shake It! # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser Jr. Battle 4 from Mario Party 9 # Bramble Blast from Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Waluigi Pinball from Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Classic Tennis from Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash # Geurdo Valley from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Phineasnferb Category:Video Games